Studies on the metabolism of glutathione and its relation to cataract formation. Study of crystallins and the mechanism of their aggregation during aging and cataract development. Investigations of metabolic and permeability changes in X-ray induced cataracts. Studies of various biochemical parameters in human senile cataracts.